


Bella et la Bête

by Quandisa



Series: Fairy Tales for Lesbians [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Once upon a time there was a noble girl who wished to serve the law. But the school was expensive, so she went to the most powerful law firm in the land and a applied for an odd sounding, but generously paid summer internship.  What will being waiting for her? Will she succeed where all others had failed?





	Bella et la Bête

Once upon a time there was a noble girl who wished to serve the law. But the school was expensive, so she went to the most powerful law firm in the land and a applied for an odd sounding, but generously paid summer internship. 

The head lawyer rejected many others from her office, timidly the girl entered. She gave her name, Zandra, when asked and confirmed that she had her driver’s license and several other odd questions that sounded more like she would be serving hot coffee to a recovering wolf.

Somehow, she was hired on the spot. Her duties were explain that she would be the personal assistant for the top lawyer’s daughter of a similar age, with her top property being that all appointments were to be attended. If she could get through the summer not only would she be handsomely rewarded, but a paid internship in the office the next summer was guaranteed. 

So it was that Zandra arrived at the fine penthouse, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she walked in with the key that had been provided to her. 

The suite was dark, the air stank of stale booze and body odor. She called out to the dark, and was not answered. Flipping on a light turned her attention to a small table near the door. There was an envelope with her name on it and twice the money that was promised amount for the finished job and a note that read,  _ Take it and leave. _

Most must have. It made sense, but Zandra had promised to finish the job so she would. She called out again as she stumbled over garbage, wandering from room to room finding lights that only half worked. 

The last door she tried was blocked from inside. Throwing herself against it she pushed it open. This room was by far the worse. The stench was overpowering.

A dark voice cracked with disuse pierced the darkness, “Did you find the envelope?”

“Yes.”

“Then leave. You have your money.”

“I would, but I gave my word, and that only means something if I follow through.”

“Nobility is for the foolish. Take it, leave, and get another job. You might earn enough for your second semester if you last that long.” The voice growled.

Zandra searched for a switch while wading through clothes and books. 

“That is very practical, but if I gave up now then I’d be quitter. I hate quitters and I don’t need another reason.”

The switch didn’t work.

“Lights burned out. Don’t replace them. Now get out or I’ll call the police. You’re trespassing.”

“The owner has given me permission as she’s given you.

“Now part of you staying here is that you attend your appointments and it’s my job to get you there.” Now she was feeling blindly across the wall when there wasn’t furniture in the way. 

“Good luck with that.”

Eventually, she fell against some fabric that turned out to be curtains, she caught herself just short of pulled the whole thing out of the wall. Wrestling with the curtains and the junk piled on top of them she was victorious in getting some light in to analyze the situation better.

As the bruises on her shins had suspected, the floor was lost in a sea of garage, nik-naks and clothes. In the back of the room was the bed, covers half on, and twisted. An almost skeletal form coiled up against the headboard. All that could be see of the head was a mess of ratted hair.

“Planning to die in here?”

“I was doing a good job of it until you disrupted me. 

“All that you do is in vain. You should try to live as comfortably as you can until Death comes, as she does for as all.”

“My! Aren’t you a little ray of sunshine? The doom and gloom shtick stops being cute after a while. Now we only have half an hour. Do you want me to cook you something while you scrub the B.O. off of you?”

“Get. Out.”

“Only if you promise to dress.”

“OUT!” The voice thundered. Something flew across the room and landed on the sparkle bikini beside her.

“‘K. Brunch will be ready in 15 minutes. If you’re not out of that pigsty you call a bed I’ll force you out.”

So the stern maiden Zandra bravely forage through the forbidden kitchen of mold, roaches, and fire breathing stoves questing for something that wasn’t expired. That turned out to be the eggs and enchanted butter.

Since the whole place was a dump’s life goal, she shoved the pile of pans, and mail that had claimed the table to the ground and stripped a chair.

She called but she was not answered. A reasonably clean mug was filled with water and tossed on the resident bed bug, who shriek and flew over trash into a bathroom. The sound of a shower coming to life bought a smile of victory to the maiden’s face.

The beast refused the meal, even when it’s belly howled. Zandra wasn’t interested in dealing with crazy so she stripped the bed of this soggy linens and left them in the washer. 

This meant the time had run out and the beast sat looking pleased with herself.

“What are you smirking about?”

“We missed Mommy’s appointment. Guess you’re out of a job and you don’t get the money. See where you’re sentiments get you?”

“I see your point. Well, since you hate your brunch, how about I take you somewhere to get you a victory gift of your choosing.”

“I want for nothing.” Her stomach growled again. “I want for fries.”

“You got it, but I’m new, so I need you to guide me to the place.”

“Fine,” the blonde spat out.

So they left the dump and got into a car. 

Zandy drove but would panic with each missed direction and she missed plenty. By the time they parked they were at the therapist office instead of the house of fries. 

“Too bad we missed that appointment,” the heiress mocked, folding her arms. 

“Too bad I lied about the time. Now are you going to sit in here alone or are you coming?”

“You leave me, blue eyes, and I shall run the horn until the law arrives.”

“Which, you will charge with disturbing the peace and I’ll tell them you’re here to deal with your mental issues. So they will give you two options jail or attending your appointment. Think real hard about the least painful of the options.”

Eyes that may have glowed with warm amber light, were now gray cast and cold, glaring daggers at her. She turned and sat up, looking out the window, and offered her arm.

“You may walk me to my appointment.”

“Thank you, Madame Snooty-Pants!”

Bowing she took the arm and led the lady to the therapist door, then sat in the waiting room for an hour and a half valiantly studying. At one point she was concerned because she heard shouting. Yet, she had to respect the process of mending a broken mind.

When the blonde came out her hair was wild, and her eyes puffy with tears, still they glared daggers at her. The therapist greeted her, and told her the next meeting time. 

“Take me home.”

“Don’t I owe you lunch?”

“If anything I owe you, since you lied!”

“Oh I’d love something! But you’re hair’s messy. I’ll take you to my favorite salon. If nothing else you can get it washed. Puts me in a better mood.”

“How wonderful than a bit of rendered fat and bubbles can cure you of your superficial concerns.”

“It doesn’t, but it puts them in a drawer for a while so I can recharge and tackle them one by one.”

They got into the car and drove to a cramped salon that was able to fit the blonde in for a wash and trim. When she was finished the shaggy locks were cut and styled out of her eyes. She was quite fetching despite her gower, and crumpled clothes.

“Aw, you’re finally half decent looking.”

“Fuck you!”

“Looking, not sounding. Where are we going for your date?”

“Oh please! Spare me. It’s not like a meal is going to be missed! Do you have any idea how much my mother makes?!”

“Nope, but I know how much you make.”

“Fowl cur! How dare you speak to be as such!”

“Hey, look! Your self worth it rose a little. And people say therapy doesn’t work. Let’s grab a bite and then pick up your meds. You can pick out snacks and nail polish for later.”

 “Why would I want some shitty drug store polish? All of mine are indie brands.”

They drove past small cracked streets.

“So you pay more for the same thing.”

“Not the same.”

“Prove it!”

And so they dined of large dishes, that left overs had to be taken home, picked up antidepressants that the heiress was in charge of taking, and returned to the apartment so that Zandra could be given a manicure that proved the superior quality of independently made nail polishes.

For many months the noble law student came and wrestled with the beast, getting her to compromise. Slowly the clothes were either washed or donated. One by one the light bulbs were replaced, and the hollowed cheeks filled out. By no means was the maid cured of her demons, but life improved.

Then came the end of the summer. The end of their time together.

For once the door opened under her knock. The beast had already rose, bathed, and dressed herself. She could pass as human if you ignored her eyes.

The order of the day was much as any other. Appointment, and lunch, but since the blonde had actually got herself out of bed, Zandra rewarded her by granting a request. Take out brought home and eaten while watching a movie.

They settled in, and the brunette innocently munched on her fries, when the free end of the fry was bitten off and something smashed into her mouth. Maybe it was kiss? It wasn’t pleasant like most kisses were.

The figure pulled off just enough she could stare into those golden eyes full of hunger for once.

“I want you.” The beast growled.

“You want my fries? You have your own, Reenie.”

The law student found herself pulled by her thighs flat on the couch, fries spilling everywhere.

“Don’t tell me you’re so stupid.” The beast bared over her, picking fries off the poor woman with her teeth and swallowing them. “The only way I’m eating anymore is off of your bare flesh. Then I shall devour that flesh.”

Zandra shoved her off, and ran for the door, making sure she could get to it without being caught.

“J-just what are you saying?!”

Reenie sat up, brushing off the food.

“Don’t be dull, it’s such a turn off. It’s a simple. You’ve been leaving me to rub myself to sleep now for weeks.” She stalked over and held Zandra’s chin. “Trade you body to save my soul.”

The brave maiden felt like a deer caught enchanted by an oncoming light, knowing she had to move or face doom, but also wanting to touch that unnatural beauty.

The light was whispering in her ear.

“I can make it feel good. I can make you hurt.” Fangs pressed into her neck. Vision blurred, knees went weak, and all she could hear was her heart in her ears and throat as cold, dry hands slipped under her shirt.

Unsure how, she managed to push her assailant off her. 

“I don’t play like that.” She had so say it out loud, because she was trying to convince herself.

“What? Little nursemaid never been with a woman before? It’s not that different. I know you want it.”

“Stop! Your mother put me in charge to help you, not be a whore. You straight up assaulted me!”

“You’re welcome. Now, stop playing coy. I could kill myself, you know. Do you want that on your conscience?”

“You sound like a monster.” Zandra shook.

“That’s what I am. Don’t you want to fix me?”

“No, I want to help you. But you have to want it first.”

“I want to taste you!” The beast roared, and lunged, but hit the door as the woman summoned some unknown strength and dashed out of it and to a waiting area, where she called the red number to report the death threat, then her boss to report the call, and inform her she couldn’t be alone with her daughter any more.

“Oh, I thought you could handle it. You’re only a week away from finishing.”

“I know ma’am, but she-she attacked me.”

There was a pause on the line.

“I see. And that’s the only reason why you don’t want to be alone with her.”

“I strongly advise against it, for both our sakes.”

“Well, it’s a shame. I don’t know how, but you’ve been far more effective than anyone else. My assistant shall be with you for the final week. Train her in whatever spells you have that have been able to move my daughter.”

“Thank you. I really hope she gets better. I’d like to get to know what kind of person she really is.”

“Yes, back before all this, when she was my starshine. She was very different. Can you stay until the medical team arrives?”

“Yes, I can wait outside.”

“Thank you again, Zandra.”

Hanging up she took her post by the door, a whirlwind of emotions in her, while she was torn between opening to make sure the threat was as empty as it sounded or staying and possibly risking the life of someone clearly out of their mind.

“Zandy,” a voice coyly called. “Who did you call besides mother dearest? We might still have time. I’m sorry I scared you. Come back inside.”

_ At least she’s still alive. I hate this. _ The maiden thought as she rested her chin on her knees.

“Don’t leave me alone again.”

It sounded like fingers were wearing groves into the door next to her.

“It’s so dark. So hard to breath. Give me the kiss of life.”

_ Why does that voice have to so sinister? _

“You might never see me again. You don’t know what it’s like in those places. No strings, a plastic mattress so hard you sleep on the floor all night. Although sleep, ha! That’s a laugh. Your ears freeze and give you a fever. You can’t lock any door even when a psychopath is ripping fire extinguishers off the walls and three trained nurses can’t keep him down right out your door. While you hear one patient screaming and your roommate crying all night. They watch you piss and shower to make sure you don’t drown yourself in the shallow bowl. The sun only shines through bars on the windows you can’t even break. Outside contact is a two minute call with everyone listening. It’s like prison for the already damned.”

The elevator was stopping a couple floor below them.

“Come in, Zandy. I know you can hear me! We can just talk! Please! I can’t stand it anymore! Just a few minutes, and you can leave! Please!”

The wretched pleas tore Zandra’s heart, the tissue stinging and bleeding in her chest, tears threatening to spill.

The door opened and medical staff came off.

“Zandy! Zandy, don’t!”

The brunette stood, and acknowledged them, unlocking the door for a therapist, and recounting the threat to the other. Then having to answer a dozen, seemingly unrelated, questions.

Then she was left alone. For hours. 

The assistant came out of breath and impatient. Nails bitten off and still bleeding, hair a mess, and Zandra was forced to recount the tale again, each time felt more like she describing a bad story and not her day.

One of the assistant opened the door to report that it was their recommendation she go for observation but she was refusing. Zandra could see her standing straight and tall. She asked if she could speak with her.

Permission granted, the law student ventured forth, heart in hand she knelt before the blode and asked for her hand. Taking it she pressed it to her own forehead and pleaded.

“Do whatever they say. They just want to help! Please! You’re not well! Life wants to live, everything is to that end. It’s not right or natural to hurt so much that you want to destroy yourself. I know you’re in pain. I can’t imagine it, and I can’t understand it. But they’re people that have dedicated their lives to help people heal themselves of that pain.” She rubbed the hand over her cheek. “Please! Please!”

“Will you be here when I get back?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. I’m calling you. Fridays after six. I’m trading my freedom for two minutes to talk to you, so you better pick up.”

“You have to try. You need to change your thinking. Isn’t anything better than this?”

“Maybe, but what if all there is, is hell?”

“You don’t know until you try.”

Reenie agreed to go with professionals and took nothing with her, speaking a few words to the assistant before turning and screaming at Zandra still on the floor, “YOU BETTER ANSWER!!”

The elevator took them away.

The darkness in the room lingered, even after the lights were turned on.

“Don’t let it get to you, dear. Despair is as common and contagious as the flu, as hateful as cancer, and as devious as a demon. It wants to infect you. Don’t ask the questions. There are no answers and it’ll drive you mad. No one is at fault. Nothing is to be blamed. Were that there was! 

“Now, let’s get you home, so you can take your mind off all this! Don’t mind me. I’ll make her an overnight bag and straighten this place out.”

Zandra was walked out with the assistant chatting away like it was any other day. The people on the sidewalk parted around them as if a woman hadn't spoken unthinkable words and was dragged away by medical professionals with no visible ailment. 

She made it home with no memory of how she got there.

For days she was torn. On one hand she was just a temporary assistant and had no business interfering with a delicate and personal process. She could simply not answer. After all she had been the one assaulted. She wasn't the one who used blatant manipulation to try to control another person. 

But on the other hand, she felt horrible about what had happened, and might always be haunted by the promise broken.

“Maybe she won’t call. After all she’ll have limited time, and she’ll want to call her family and friends first-”

The phone rang. A chill vibrated in her soul. A dark and hollow feel as dread turned to fear. She broke out in a cold sweat that worsened with each ring.

“Please be a wrong number!” she whispered as she caught the final bell.

“H-h”

“Pick up faster next time! I don’t have time to be sitting on my ass waiting for you so finish rubbing yourself off!” Zareen growled.

“H-how ar-are y-you f-f-feeling?”

“I’m freezing my nipples off and I’m bored as shit. We can’t even have long books here. Apparently you can kill yourself with one. Guess I haven’t been creative enough.”

The previous scare still left her clueless as to how to approach the subject. She didn’t know if she should talk like it was no big deal, ignore it, or bring it up like talking about it would help.

The silence was enough answer.

“Oh calm down. You must be shaking like a leaf. I wasn’t going to. Probably not. Last time was a handful of sleeping pills on my birthday. Stomach pumps suck. And I’m on a list so I can’t own a gun. I’m not going to do anything. I’m even going to their little pow-wow get togethers. We share how our parents and life screw us over while the doctors try to keep us from thinking the final, “fuck you, Life” isn’t an option. I fucking  _ hate  _ the coffee here. I want tea when I get out.”

“O-o-oh! Y-you’re come-coming out s-soon?”

“Maybe. Don’t know. It’s not really up to me.” She sighed phone. “That stupid anti-depressant I’m on has me more wired than a 12 year old who discovered energy drinks.

“Fuck. They’re signalling. I have to go. Pick up faster next time!”

The line went dead, leaving our shaken maiden just as lost, and confused as before in this sideways reality. 

That’s how it went for a month. She’d dread Friday all week and end up answering. Sometimes Zareen was in a decent mood and would intone about the group activities, then ask what fun Zandra was having preparing for school. It was small, but it was change, and it allowed a seed of hope to sprout in her bosom.

The maiden didn’t fear the beast, but neither did she trust it as she once did. She wasn’t there the day that Zareen was released since that was registration day. Zandra didn’t show up until late that night to take her out to dinner with one her friends.

The fall came and the brave maiden left for the grand halls of education and law. The beast promised to continue to work towards a light she claimed didn’t exist. They continued to exchange missives over many years. 

Zandra would never forget the day she saw Zareen smile. It was just a normal day and they were discussing the normal trends of life. And Zareen saw a flower on the side of the trail and smiled as she remarked that it was her favorite. It was small smile, just a enough to reach her eyes, but they lit up in a way she had never seen before.

Then there was the first big laugh. They were watching a movie and someone joked about the government. Her blonde locks shook as she threw her head back with laughter, eyes closed as tears ran down them.

Zandra was getting ready to move for her new job in a far off land of eternal day when Zareen apologized. No excuse was made, just an admittance of guilt over her past behavior and a promise to keep it from happening again. She didn’t ask for forgiveness. She didn’t think she could earn it in this lifetime. But the maiden had already forgiven her. Before her stood a noble lady free from a wicked curse. Only similar to the creature before in form. This lady was someone new, that slowly had leaked from the cracks of the monstrous exterior, and she deserved a chance at friendship. 

Seasons came and passed the buds of friendship blossomed into strange new flowers.

Zareen left her den in pursuit of the unknown, and at the end of the journey she found her Love. The shadow of the Beast stayed a shadow. 

And they lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not excusing Zareen's behavior. When it comes down to it there is no excuse. This was derived from personal experiences and I sincerely apologize if it offends or upsets anyone. My only goal was to modernize a story that gets twisted everyday. Nor do I hope anyone thinks that "tru luv" saved the day here. Love doesn't not cure illness. Support helps, but ultimately it is the person suffering who has to the the work to get better, and it is the hardest thing they'll ever have to do. I can't even promise it's worth it.  
> In my own personal belief it is, but I'm not the one that lives with someone's else's choice. It is my sincere hope that if you or someone you know struggles with similar feelings that you reach out somewhere and you keeping out. If not for yourself, but the people's who life you'd be destroying along with your own.  
> It is never too late.


End file.
